A large and growing population of people is enjoying entertainment through consumption of digital content items, such as music, movies, images, books and so on. Many people today consume digital content through a wide variety of electronic devices. Among these electronic devices are cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic book readers, portable media players, tablets, netbooks and the like.
As more content is made available in digital form, people continue to consume more and more of this content. In addition, this population expects digital content to become more and more accessible and ubiquitous.
Although content has become easier to obtain, a number of issues remain. For example, people may have difficulty determining and locating the appropriate device to use for a particular action. In addition, once the device is identified, the device still needs to be operable and properly configured to perform the desired task.
These issues may be addressed in certain situations by projecting content onto available surfaces, such as walls, tables, or handheld objects. In automated systems, the particular surface upon which content is to be projected may be determined dynamically, in response to user actions or other environmental conditions. In some cases, it may be desired to project content onto a moving object, such as a sheet of paper held by a user.
In situations where a projector is positioned for projection onto a single, stationary target, a user can manually focus the projector to produce a sharp and focused image. This may not be practical, however, in situations where the projector is part of an automated and adaptive system used for projecting content onto various dynamically specified surfaces, including moving surfaces.